tappinginstrumentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Hardcore Arena Test Zane vs. Wade
Intros Zane:Zane wanders the streets of a bustling city, habitually clicking open his pocket watch while dodging the passers-by as he learned to do in Miami. Occasionally, he'd pass a homeless man, and would toss him a twenty or a drachma. Wade:Wade walks about the streets of the city. He has on his black trench coat on and his dark hair wilder than usual, maybe from lack of brushing it. Local mortals looked at him oddly. Probably because of wearing all black like a child of Hades. Some thought he was a criminal, others like teens thought he was a harmless emo. Zane:He passes Wade, just as his pocket watch clicks open, revealing the time they had agreed to start the fight. He stops, directly in front of Wade but oblivious to his existence, and clicks his pcket watch again, it's form expanding to the size of a celestial bronze/Silver trident. People turn and stare, but Zane can't tell what they see, nor does he care. Wade:He notices that some of the mortals were staring at something, some looking a bit scared. He turned to see and saw his opponent Zane with his Trident drawn. He gulps, as he knew he was about to lose this fight, but he relunctantly pulls out his dual katana and combines them, forming his double bladed weapon "Yo, Zane." The Fight Zane:He nods, 'Ello, Mate'' he says in a thick Aussie accent. Behind them the waves crash against the shore as Zane readies his powers,'' Ladies first... Wade:He sighs, flipping his blade around. "Let's get this over with." He starts things off by using the winds to support him in the air and fly off. He tries to draw him out somewhere where there's less water. Zane:He points his trident up at Wade, aiming for where he's going to be rather than where he is, expecting him to try to dodge, and sends raindrop sized drops of water with bullet-like speed and precision at Wade. After, he pulls a hood over his head, and turns his trident back into pocket watch mode, so as not to harm any civvies. Wade:"Oh crud..." He gets hit with some of the rain drops but creates a wind shield to block the rest as he hovered to the top of a nearbye building. He tries to strategize a plan while it's raining like hell on his head. Zane:He smirks as he realizes the pounding raindrops would create a puddle. After a moderate time, Zane heads to the ocean, diving in and reappearing inches from Wade, using his powers to teleport between the bits of water. Instantaneously, Anemostovilos is back in his grasp, jabbing at Wade's stomach with the spearheads in a vertical fashion, to impale deeply and severely. Wade:He moves his shield just in time to block his thrust, the trident slowed down by the winds so they only hover at least 6 inche over Wade's stomach. With his blade in his right hand, he uses the flat of it to try to sweep Zane off of his feet. A flock of abnormally aggressive seagulls flies by and mistaking the multicolored points of Zane's trident for some form of food, swoop down and begin pecking at him incessantly. Zane:He falls to the floor, bruised on his left calf by Wade's sword. When the birds start pecking him, he falls into the water, giving him enough strength to use to puddles of water around him to shoot it up like needles, impaling all the birds while also aiming some at Wade. Wade:He dodges out of the way, though one of the needles impaled itself in Wade's shoulder. He cried out in pain but he tried to shrug it off. He got back up and switched the blade into his other hand. He then uses his powers to surround Zane in winds, trapping him inside. He then tries to heal up and take a piece of ambrosia out of his pocket and stuffs his face. The pain immediately subsided. Zane:Zane thins the water he used to make the needle that impaled all the birds and Wade, turning the projectiles back into a small puddle. It catches up in the wind trapping him, and it swirls around him like a tornado, strengthening him whenever it makes contact. Stripping what little water is left in the air to add to the small typhoon in his makeshift jail cell. Even after he releases control of the water, the wind trapping him there also traps the water, and continues empowering him. Judging